


Stranger in an Airport Bar

by craterdweller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Danny Williams chats up a pretty blonde while waiting for a flight out of Las Vegas and winds up in the middle of an assassination attempt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> This popped into my head just before NaNoWriMo probably because of the crossover discussions over at 1_million_words.
> 
> A belated birthday gift for kaige68

Danny Williams pushed his way through the crowded concourse towards the Las Vegas Chophouse and Brewery. After dropping Grace off at Rachel’s place and making nice with her husband Stan, he needed a nice cold beer. He hated not spending the Christmas holidays with his daughter, but this was the compromise for receiving primary custody. Six hours each way on an overcrowded plane on Christmas Eve. It would be a grueling day, but as a member of the elite Hawaii Five–0 division, he knew all about the dangerous predators out there. Glancing at his watch, he realized he still had a couple of hours before he needed to be at the gate.

Unsurprisingly, the bar was crowded. He scanned for a table or even a stool as he waited for his Guinness and fries. A pretty blonde about his age sat alone at a table for two, her head bent intently over a handheld device. Her left ring finger looked bare and there was no evidence of a bag or briefcase indicating a companion had merely stepped away. There were worse ways to spend a few hours than in the company of a beautiful woman. “Hi, May I sit here?” He smiled as he pulled out the chair and sat down. Steve would have called him on it as passive aggressive behavior, but his mother taught him to be assertive. Confident.

Her blue eyes flashed annoyance before they took note of the packed room. With a slight nod of acquiesce she returned to her data pad after checking her watch.

“Danny Williams.” He stuck out his hand in greeting.

“Not interested,” she said without looking.

“I’m not proposing marriage, but I prefer to at least know the name of the person I’m eating dinner with.”

She rolled her eyes. “We’re not eating together,” but she took his hand in a firm but brief shake. “Sam.”

“Just Sam?”

She glared and he held up his hands in surrender. “Okay. I get it. It’s good to be cautious. I don’t see any bags, so are you waiting for someone?”

“Look, Mr. Williams, I’m rather busy here.”

“It’s detective.” She looked up sharply. There must be a story there . “I’m sorry, but I’m a little out of sorts. I just dropped my little girl off with my ex.”

“How old is she?”

“Eleven going on twenty-five.” He pulled out his wallet and showed her a picture.

“She looks like a great kid. I remember when Cassie was that age.”

“Your daughter?”

She shook her head. “I’m her guardian. Well, sort of. She’s in college now.”

“No husband? Other kids?”

Her expression hardened but her reply was cutoff by a familiar ringtone. “Daniel, Merry Christmas. I’m at the airport now. His flight is due soon. What? No I haven’t seen the news. Slow down.”

Danny watched as her face went from elated to worried. At first he thought this Daniel might be a boyfriend, but then she mentioned waiting for someone’s plane. And who uses the theme for Indiana Jones as a ringtone? He tucked back into his food and pretended not to listen to her half of the conversation. 

A hush fell over the bar as the television volume was turned up. “Shots were fired outside the White House today. The President was hustled off to Camp David by the Secret Service. We’re told the quick reaction of an Air Force general saved the President’s life. We’re attempting to learn the identity…” His table companion gasped when they replayed the footage.

“Was he hit? And they’re sure he was the target? Alright, I’ll …”

_Paging Jack O’Neill to a white courtesy phone. Paging Jack O’Neill to a white courtesy phone._

She ran from the table towards the concourse. “General!” But judging by the staccato of gunshots, her warning was too late.

Danny wished he had his gun, but he was still a cop and people were shooting. He spotted one man taking aim for another shot at the General. Oblivious to the danger, Sam was rushing headlong towards the downed man. In a move that would have made Steve and Chin proud, Danny tackled her to the ground just as the bullet whizzed overhead. She pushed him off and crawled towards the silver haired General who hadn’t moved. It looked bad, but Sam was already barking orders to local security while attempting to staunch the bleeding. Danny caught a glimpse of the shooter and gave chase. The suspect turned and fired another shot that clipped him in the arm, but Danny kept going. He caught a break when the perpetrator stumbled over some abandoned luggage. With another flying tackle, Danny brought them man down to the ground, and was able to hold him until he was cuffed by airport police. Examining the man’s wallet gave him a name, Eric Rogers. He rang Five-O headquarters on his cell.

“Kono, hey. I need you to do a search for me. Suspect’s name is Eric Rogers. Give me everything you can find. Oh, and ask Steve if he knows an Air Force general, name of Jack O’Neill. Find out if there is anything that ties him to our shooter.”

Back on the concourse, Sam kneeled over the General while she administered CPR. “Damnit Jack! Don’t you dare die on me!” 

Danny approached the small group, dragging the suspect with him. “I’ve got the shooter.” He looked around, surprised at how efficiently they had cleared the area. He waved off one of the officers that was trying to get a look at his arm. “The bullet just grazed me. How long before the medical team arrives?”

A flash of white light and a strange whine accompanied by extreme disorientation caused Danny to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he almost fainted from shock for standing before him was a three foot tall, grey and extremely naked alien. Like the ones they always showed on the X-Files. 

“Greetings, Detective Williams. I am Thor. Please enter the healing pod, so I may repair the damage to your arm.”

Danny stood frozen until Sam spoke. “It’s alright, detective. Thor is a friend.”

“What the hell is going on here?” He stepped back into something or someone very solid. Strong hands steadied him from behind.

“You were unintentionally caught in an Asgard transporter beam. I apologize, but it was necessary in order to save O’Neill.”

Danny blinked. O’Neill must be the name of the general that was shot. “Um, and how is the General?”

“He’s fine. Thanks, Thor buddy.” 

Danny knew he gaped like a fish, but there standing in front of him was the silver haired general that minutes ago had little chance of survival. In fact, the only evidence that the man had been shot at all was the extremely bloody uniform shirt. He approached and stuck out his hand, “General Jack O’Neill. I understand I have you to thank for catching the shooter.”

“Uh. Yeah. You’re welcome.” Whether it was from blood loss or from one too many shocks, Danny slipped into unconsciousness.

He awoke a few minutes later inside the healing pod the little grey man had tried to get him to enter earlier. As he took a panicky breath, the cover slid off forestalling his bout with claustrophobia. A quick look at his arm and there wasn’t even a scar, never mind a bullet wound. 

“Detective? Are you alright?” Sam asked from her place next to the General.

Danny ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace. “Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?”

A scholarly looking man with bright blue eyes but dressed in civilian clothes introduced himself as Daniel Jackson. He handed Danny a folder with classified stamped on the front cover. “You’ll need to sign the non-disclosure agreement first.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then my buddy Thor here will erase your memory of the last few hours,” O’Neill replied.

“Jack.”

“Daniel.”

“Jack.”

“Daniel.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll sign if it will get you two to stop! Besides, I’m not sure I like the idea of anyone messing around in my head.”

After signing the NDA, and being reminded of the severe penalty if he ever violated it, Daniel took him to a view screen with a spectacular view of Earth. He was reintroduced to Thor and it was disclosed that there were a few top secret military projects that defended Earth against alien threats and sought out allies against common foes. He wasn’t given any specifics, nor did he want them. This was something that was more up Steve’s alley than his. Too bad he could never tell his partner or Jerry. They’d both love this.

Thor beamed them down into a private room at the Mike O’Callaghan Federal Clinic located at Nellis AFB. The Asgard transporter beam wasn’t any more pleasant the second time around despite knowing when it was going to happen. He watched as they settled O’Neill into a hospital bed, complete with life support monitors. O’Neill had convinced Sam and her team that the best way to catch the other conspirators was to use him as bait. Danny couldn’t help but smile at the earful Sam had given the General over that one.

So now he sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair in the hallway outside O’Neill’s room with his healed arm in a sling. His cell vibrated and pulled him from his thoughts. “What have you got?” Kono relayed that their suspect was ex-military, dishonorable discharge, special forces trained. As far as they could tell, he had never served with O’Neill. Then Steve got on the speaker and wanted to know why he was asking about O’Neill. According to Steve, the man was the real deal, and he listed just a few of the medals on the man’s chest in the picture he sent along. He also said, the man’s record was highly classified and that he’d received a phone call from Washington demanding to know why he had pulled O’Neill’s records. Danny could only promise he’d fill them in when he got home, and that he was going to be taking a later flight. He wanted to see this through. 

Sam handed him a cup of coffee as she took a seat next to him. Outwardly, she appeared a calm and collected Air Force colonel. He recognized the same hard look on Steve when he conducted threat assessments. But his keen observation skills detected the telltale signs of underlying worry. O’Neill was important to the team, but especially her.

“So, you and the General, huh? Known each other long?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Nine years give or take. Why?”

“No reason. It’s just that your team reminds me of my team back home. Like family.”

She smiled and ducked her head. “Yeah.”

“So, I never had a chance back at the bar,” he teased.

She snorted. “Does your partner know you’re picking up strange women in bars?”

“Hey. Partner as police partner. You know like Starsky and Hutch.”

That earned him another snort and a pointed look. It was his turn to roll his eyes before smiling while he studied his shoes.

An orderly with a tray of meds entered the room and Sam sprang out of her chair with Danny right on her heels. Bursting through the door, they found O’Neill had subdued his attacker in a painful looking wrist lock and a huge grin. A further scuffle in the hall and the large man known as Murray hauled in another would be assassin. Not to be outdone, Daniel Jackson brought in the final one, dressed as a doctor. O’Neill raised an eyebrow in question.

“I had strong feeling in my intestine about this one.”

“That’s gut feeling, Murray, but thank you. Thank you all.”

As soon as the NID agents arrived on scene to round up all the conspirators, O’Neill pulled Sam aside. “Look Carter, I, uh, didn’t mean to intrude on your holiday plans. I can call Cassie and have her come out next week or something.” His eyes shot to Danny before looking down at the floor.

Danny’s eyes went wide, but before he could utter a word in his defense, Sam had grabbed O’Neill and kissed him fiercely. The stunned General stood speechless. “Jack O’Neill, don’t you even think it. You are spending Christmas with us and that’s final. As for Detective Williams, he is welcome to join us, but I’m pretty sure he’d rather spend the holidays with his team.” 

She followed Danny out into the hall to say goodbye.

“I hope he’s not the jealous type.” He shot a worried look towards the General’s room where he was talking with Murray and Daniel.

“No. Just the opposite. He’s convinced I’ll find someone better.”

“Well the next time you two have leave you should drag him out to Hawaii for a visit. You can meet Grace. And Steve. Although you may have to watch him around the General. I think he’s already got a bit of a man crush.” He gave her a quick hug and pushed her towards the partially open door. “Now go and set your man straight.”

“Carter? Mmmph.”

Danny chuckled as he watched her tackle O’Neill. He liked these people, but Sam was right, he very much wanted to spend the holidays with his family.


End file.
